A conventional carrier 10 with embedded component shown in FIG. 1 basically comprises a substrate 11 and at least one embedded component 12. The substrate 11 has an opening 111, at least one wiring layer 112, at least one dielectric layer 113 and an adhesive layer 114. The embedded component 12 is disposed at the opening 111 of the substrate 11, the wiring layer 112 covers the dielectric layer 113 and the adhesive layer 114 is disposed between the embedded component 12 and the opening 111, the embedded component 12 and the dielectric layer 113 respectively in order to adhere the embedded component 12 to the substrate 11. The conventional dielectric layer 113 and adhesive layer 114 are made of a material which has a moisture-absorbing or dampening characteristic and the moisture absorbed by the dielectric layer 113 and the adhesive layer 114 will become hydrosphere during high temperature process (such as compressing process, curing process or reflowing process). In addition, the wiring layer 112 of the carrier 10 is a gas-proof metal layer and covers the dielectric layer 113, so that the hydrosphere existing within the carrier 10 cannot be discharged smoothly and may result in forming air voids within the carrier 10 or delamination at the material interface, thereby seriously affecting the reliability of the carrier 10. Besides, because the joint strength between the conventional embedded component 12 and the substrate 11 is not strong enough, slits or cracks easily occur between the embedded component 12 and the substrate 11 when encountering impact from an external force or a temperature cycling test, which may influence the electrical interconnection between the embedded component 12 and the substrate 11.